Unforgiven Swords: Chapter 8
Previous Chapter It would be a gigantic coincidence if the pirates and the bounty hunters met on Ver-Ashtra, at the same time. Actually, it would be a gigantic coincidence even if the pirates found Ver-Ashtra, because it was far away from the route they followed. A feew hours later, after almost one week inside the Claw, the RedClaw crew could rest on an actual Island. Diarmuid: Land, for once! And what Land was that? It was a beautiful Spring Island, that was for sure de to the flowers that were blooming on the green trees that grew all over the place. Karen: (amazed) This place sure is gorgeous... Jon: And I can see smell the scent of alcohol and meat... Diarmuid: An inn? I'll surely make some money there... Alina: We have other priorities first, you know? Macabre, quiet until there, looked to Alina, next to Karen. The thief discreetly smiled. Macabre: (thoughts) Finally someone with common sense. (Speaking) Exactly. I'll be taking Naishi to the hospital. Karen: I'll be taking some money and buying what we lost on the storm, then. Macabre: Hire a shipwright also. There is some damage that Date left to us and still wasn't repaired. After that, eat something, surely everyone is starving due to the lack of food we have in the ship. We meet on that inn there in a few hours. Macabre got inside the place. A doctor was already taking care of Naishi, só he could relax in peace. Bartender: What do you want, friend? Macabre sat down over a bank on the balcony. He never really liked places like that, specially if they were as full as that one was. People were drinking, singing alongside Diarmuid and he could even hear Jon laughing and spitting compliments to a woman. But he needed to relax, so why not? Macabre: I don't really like to drink that much... Do you have some tea, maybe? The bartender laughed. Following him, the men who were next to the RedClaw captain laughed too. Their breath smelt very bad. Bartender: You also want a few cupcakes, missy? Do me a favor and go away! Only men drink here. Macabre raised his eyebrows. The bartender and his customers kept laughing towards him, making jokes and questioning his manliness. Macabre: (stands up) Fine, I'll be leaving. Once he turned away and started to walk, however, after crossing with a very tall man on a red suit, he heard the sound of coins, being strongly placed over the wooden balcony. ???: I'd like a cup of tea, please. Bartender: What? Again? Hey, boy with the white hair! I think I just found one of your friends. As Macabre turned to the balcony to see what was going on, the tall man dressed in red alsop looked back, and both eyes met. Surprinsingly enough, contradicting his imposing air and mysterious long hair, the man was smiling, and his eyes looked like the ones of a friendly man. Macabre: I asked the same. They don't sell tea here. ???: Really? Well, they should... Bartender: Can you girls stop talking about tea? This is a place for men! Macabre: Let's just leave and drink some tea elsewhere. Some company would be nice. Being the way he was, Macabre would never ask a stranger to accompany him in anything. That man, however, seemed so friendly and maybe naïve that just seemed natural to do so. Now, they were feeling the breeze to hit their faces, enjoying a cup of lemon tea with honey INA tea house near to the western part of that town, which name remained unknown to the White Wolf. Macabre: Ainer Grave, huh? That's an interesting name... Grave: Not more than Macabre, hohoho! (Sips the tea) I just love tea. Macabre: Yes, although sometimes you just need a drink. Grave: I disagree. I never drink alcohol if I can drink tea. Macabre: Really? Taste is taste, I guess... They watched a bird flying from the top of a house. It wasn't a smal town, but for certain it was a calm one. Grave: (sips more tea) So, how long do you plan to stay here? Macabre: I'm not sure. Grave: I'll be leaving to Ver-Ashtra once I find a ship to take me there. There's a long time I'm travelling to see my family again, but Ver-Ashtra always seems to be far. Macabre: Is it far from here? Grave: Not much, if my memory still serves me. And to think I was warned not to take much time in my travel... Hoho, I'm still alive and free! Macabre: (smiling) Your wife told you that? Seems the kind of thing my sister-in-law would say to my brother. Grave: Actually, it was my "right hand", let's say, Felicity is her name. She even left a letter inside my coat's pocket. Macabre: That’s nice of her, but… what do you mean with “right hand”? (Drinks a long sip of tea) Grave: Well, I’m leader of a revolutionary unit you see… The tea inside Macabre’s mouth flew through the window in front of them as fast as it seemed possible. He put the cup aside, cleaned his mouth with the kimono’s sleeve and faced Ainer Grave, checking if no one was watching. Macabre: Why are you telling me this? Grave: What’s wrong? You seem like you’re a nice guy. Macabre: Are you really leader of a unit? Grave: Yes. People may not know me, but I have a really large bounty of… Macabre: Could you lower your voice? Grave: Sure… (whispering) Now, if you tell the authorities about this, I’ll have to kill you, okay? Macabre: ''How would something like that be okay??? ''(Sighs) Don’t mind it; I’m Macabre RedClaw from the RedClaw Pirates. Some call me White Wolf. The typical smile on Grave’s face seemed to lower a bit. His eyes, however, they definitely got more serious. Grave: How is Vladimir? Macabre: I wish I knew. Hope he is very bad… Wait, how do you two know each other? Vlad does not hunt down revolutionaries. Grave: It was only once. A brief encounter. They stood there, silently, for a long time. The sun shone its beautiful light all over the town, in a way even the dark sea they were habituated to face everyday looked marvelous, in its own way. Macabre: You wouldn’t know Vlad’s location, would you? Grave: One of my informants could certainly know… These Marines may change locations, but not enough for us revolutionaries not to know. I don’t mind asking them if you do me a favor. Macabre: Anything. Grave: Take me to Ver-Ashtra. I only need your transportation and food. Also, I have an Eternal Pose to take us there quickly. Macabre nodded. Macabre: I hope you know I plan to kill my brother once we meet, in case you don’t want to get involved in a murder. Grave: Hoho, only if it is ''your ''murder. Macabre: I’m not kidding. Grave: I won’t question you, but I really hope you think twice and change this crazy mind of yours. Vladimir is a monster. Macabre: That’s why I need to do it… Grave’s smile returned to its original happy form, as well as his eyes. He showed is teeth and looked to the living city under them… Maybe Macabre had a chance against his brother, if his strength surpassed his will. Karen: Whaaaat??? Macabre: Yes, Karen, Ainer will stay with us for a time. They were meeting in the inn as they had said earlier. Jon and Diarmuid were still amidst the singing crowd, three hours in a row, if Macabre had calculated right, so only the captain, the revolutionary, Karen and Alina talked. The place was just as before. Ainer: (smiling) I promise, Miss Karen, that you won’t even notice I’ll be there. Macabre: (whispering) I highly doubt that… Karen: What? Macabre: I said we’ll depart once Naishi can stand again, as long as it takes. Karen: (crosses her arms over her chest) Funny how you judged me for having trusted Alina… Macabre: One thing has nothing to do with the other. Besides, his doing us… He’s doing ''me ''a favor. Karen: And that would be…? Macabre hesitated. “He’s going to point me the location of your uncle Vlad, who, by the way, I plan to kill once we first meet.” Macabre: (thoughts) I need to share my motivations with the others once I find the right time. (Speaking) I can’t really say now. Be mad at me if you want, Karen, but please trust me. And so she laughed. It was a sudden burst of laughing coming from her throat, with no apparent reason for finding anything funny. Karen: Don’t be so serious, uncle. You know I’d always trust you! Even though you are too serious for your own good. She then stood up and kissed Macabre in the forehead. Karen: (waving) Nice to meet you, Mr. Grave. Now, Alina and I will be leaving if you excuse us. Alina quietly waved and went along with her friend. Now, Macabre RedClaw and Ainer Grave were alone. Macabre: (sighs) To think I’m dragging her to a personal revenge. Her and the rest of the crew. Grave: If the others are like that, they ''would ''follow you even if it was to the end of the world… Wait, every pirate is doing that right now… To Impel Down, yes, they would follow you even if it was towards Impel Down. That’s the beauty of a well-related crew. My first mate, Felicity, for example, is like a little sister to me. When I said I wanted to visit Ver-Ashtra one last time, she repeatedly insisted she should come with me, to protect me among other things. It took me a lot of effort to convince her to stay, but even so she left a note at the pocket of my coat, hohoho! Macabre: But they don’t even know my real motivation. What would they think? Grave: Well, I haven’t met this Naishi yet, but I think he’ll follow you as long you have a solid reason for revenge. Karen too, and she’ll probably be followed by that thief, since they really look like very close friends. And those two… The navigator and the musician, well, I don’t really think they care much. Macabre couldn’t avoid a small smile from the corner of his lips. Macabre: I do hope so… Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:RedClaw Pirates Category:Unforgiven Swords Category:Rfldsza Category:Indomitable Souls